Light emitting devices used for illumination devices, display devices, and traffic lights are required to achieve higher output.
The optical output can be increased if emission light directed downward from the light emitting layer is reflected upward by the reflection layer provided between the light emitting layer and the substrate.
Furthermore, the light emitting region can be shifted to the outside of the upper electrode by providing a current blocking layer below the upper electrode to reduce current injection. Thus, the amount of blocking the reflection light can be reduced, and the optical output can be further increased. In addition, this reduces wasteful emission light and improves the light extraction efficiency. However, the current blocking layer being too large causes a problem of increased forward voltage and increased chip size.